Recuento de amor
by Pau-MilkDBZ
Summary: One-shot de Goku & Milk, luego de la fiesta en casa de Bulma milk decide pedirle el divorcio a Goku, ella entiende que él no la ama, pero Goku de manera astuta le hace un recuento de sus mejores momentos de amor.. ¿ Qué hace milk?. !Alto Contenido de Lemon! Pasa y lee. Así vas a saber que pasa con el matrimonio Son.


** Recuento De Amor**

_Luego de la saga de Buu, todos los guerreros Z celebraron una gran fiesta en casa de Bulma, Goku se presento tarde. Milk estaba muy molesta con él y toma una decisión.¡Quiere el divorcio! La familia Son se dirige a la montaña Paoz en un silencio eterno._

* * *

– Buenas noches madre – Con dulzura Gohan y Goten se despiden de Milk y se va a dormir.

– ¡Que descansen!– Contesta muy dulce, pero aun esta perdida en sus pensamientos

_Goku se encuentra en la habitación, que comparte con su esposa, la espera para que se bañen juntos, sin tener la mínima idea de lo que le espera. Como Milk no sube decide ir a buscarla._

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -

– No tengo sueño –

– ¿Estás molesta por algo?, no has dicho nada luego de la fiesta –

– No debo estar molesta contigo, siempre haces cosas y más cosas en fin es costumbre todo –

_La frialdad de Milk tenia a Goku preocupado, ella no le estaba regañando. Hablaba muy seria y eso a él no le gustaba. _

–Milk, si te ofendí con llegar tarde, discúlpame –

- Goku -

- Sí -

– Discúlpame tú ami, nunca debí obligarte a cumplir una promesa tan tonta, por mi propia culpa las cosas son como son, !quiero pedirte de favor que te vayas!, te juro que no te molesto más. ¡Quiero que se destruya ese papel que nos une! –

_Goku continua de pie frente a ella, no se le ocurre nada ante esas frías palabras._

¿Me puedes explicar mejor? –

–Ya no quiero ser un estorbo en tu vida, solo quiero que seas feliz, tú no me amas, y ya no quiero estar al lado de una persona que no quiere estar conmigo. Sabes muy bien que solo cumples por tus dos hijos, ¡Vete y se feliz con la mujer que quieras!... ¡No te ato más a estar conmigo… ¡Goku sabes muy bien que tú no me amas! Te casaste por cumplir una promesa tonta por mi culpa. Y gracias a eso eres infeliz conmigo siempre buscar la forma de irte alguna parte por largo tiempo y nada te importa – Milk hablaba muy fría

_Goku seguía sorprendido, mientras Milk acompañaba sus palabras con lágrimas. _

- !Vamos hablar!–

– Goku, esto no tiene que ser nada dramático, ¡te estoy pidiendo el divorcio! —

_Goku la tomo de la mano y la sentó cerca de él._

– ¡Milk no entiendo qué te pasa! –

– ¡Te dije que no quiero vivir más a tu lado! –

– ¿Pero qué te pasa?–

– Goku, se que no me amas, vives conmigo por una promesa que hiciste, y siempre haces algo que me disgusta. ¡No me amas! –

- !No cumplí una promesa!— Le grito

– Por favor no subas la voz, no quiero los muchachos escuchen –

- Discúlpame -

– Puedes vivir en el templo sagrado, o puedes volver al otro mundo a entrenar –

– ¡Yo no voy a ninguna parte! –

– ¿Por qué diablos te empeñas en hacer todo más difícil? –

– ¡Yo no estoy empeñado con nada Milk! –

– Entonces ¿qué?, ¡Vete!–

- ¡No me voy! -

- !Eres un canalla!—

– ¡Aquí la difícil eres tú!–

– !Y tú eres un mal marido, in cumplidor y caprichoso!–

– Milk, yo se muy bien que te he fallado muchas veces, pero lo que no sabes tú es que todas esas veces yo he pensado en ti. Cuando yo te pedí matrimonio delante de tanta gente fue por la misma razón que estoy ahora frente a ti ¡Me encantas! Maldita seas.–

_Goku la tomo del mentón y la miro a sus hermosos negros ojos, que tanto le gustan._

– !No te acerques! –

– ¡Si me acerco!–

- ¡No me retes! -

– !Si lo hago!–

– Goku prefiero dejar todo hasta aquí, ya el divorcio esta pedido, mañana te vas de la casa, yo me voy a dormir, que por cierto será en este mueble. –

– ¡Milk por favor escúchame – Goku tenia lagrimas en sus ojos

- ¡Habla Goku! -

– Desde el día que te conocí me gustaste mucho, ¡si yo me case contigo es porque yo te quiero! Milk yo no me voy a ir, no te voy a dejar, he cometido miles de errores. Cuando nos reencontramos en el torneo donde tome la mejor decisión de mi vida casarme contigo, me moría de celos con mis amigos tan solo por ellos mirarte, ¿Piensas qué por cumplir voy hacer algo así delante de miles y miles de personas? ¡Por favor Milk!, aun recuerdo el día que te vi por primera vez, tu traje de pelea tan bonito no puedo borrar la imagen de la niña que me golpeaba por todo—

– ¿A qué estas jugando? –

– Mi reina, yo nunca te dije lo mucho que me importas, ¡pero si me importas Milk y mucho!, quiero que sepas que me ata tu mirada tan tierna esa mirada que me enamora más y más, nuestra misión antes de casarnos hay contemple toda tu hermosura. ¿Ya olvidaste que no te solté de mis brazos un segundo?, ¿Eso lo hice por cumplir una promesa? ¿Te hago el amor con tanta dulzura por cumplir una promesa? ¡Por favor Milk trata de entenderme! —

– Goku no continúes hablando – Milk tenia sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, no pensaba que iba a escuchar todo eso.

—¡Voy a continuar hablando!, tengo que hacerte entender que de verdad me importa, ¡Milk yo te amo!. En cada una de mis batallas he pensado en ti, cuando estaba Namekusei Freezer casi me mata bajo el agua perdí el conocimiento, ¡pero pensé en ti, y pude salir y luchar con todas mis fuerzas! Tú eres mi fuerza Milk!–

– ¿Hablas en serio? —

– Si, no me voy a divorciar, cuando perdí la vida contra raditz mi última palabra fue tu nombre, cuando perdí la vida por segunda vez. ¿No te lo dijo Gohan?, ¡Yo te mande a pedir disculpas por mis torpezas. Volví a pensar en ti y no había un día en el otro mundo que no lo hiciera Milk, ¡cuando supe que tenemos otro hijo fue más feliz aun, porque amo saber que nuestro amor tiene frutos!–

_–Milk estaba helada, no esperaba un recuento de amor por parte de Goku _

- Goku! -

– No digas nada Milk, la culpa la tengo yo, por ser un guerrero olvido hacer muchas cosas, y de esas cosas decirte que te amo es la más importante no solo decirte eso si no demostrar que es verdad, muero por besarte, ¡No tengo el valor de besar otros labios, solo los tuyos me duermen en el universo!–

– ¿Todo eso es verdad? – Milk se aferro a los brazos de su amado con lagrimas en sus ojos

– ¡Te amo Milk! Eres la fuerza de mis batallas, me case contigo porque eres única en el universo, desde niño me gustas, me imagino que no olvidas todas nuestras aventuras en mi nube voladora! Cuando te regalaba manzanas y todas las veces que te salve la vida. –

– ¡Yo lo recuerdo amor!–

– ¡Milk, eres y siempre serás!–

– Te amo Goku y ahora comprendo que estaba equivocada, yo no sabia nada de eso, solo pensé que te casaste sin amarme por cumplir esa promesa –

_Milk iba a continuar hablando pero Goku la interrumpió con un beso, de esos besos salvajes, él moría por besarla y ella por besarlo, su beso poco a poco fue tierno, ambos estaba llenos pasión y luego de tantas confesiones aun más. _

–Me muero por hacerte mía—

– Y yo me muero por que lo hagas, solo que en la sala no… sabes que, pues eh, eh eh, los chicos nos pueden sentir y recuerda que somos muy ruidosos.

– Tranquila amor – el guerrero se dirigió al río cerca de la casa con ella en su espalda

– ¿Qué haces? –

– Vamos a recordar viejos tiempos, como en los días de recién casados—

- Te amo Goku-

– ¡No lo me tienes que decir, yo eso lo se de sobra, solo tú me puedes soportar tanto, soy un tonto Milk, que no merece una mujer como tú!–

– Hacía tanto tiempo que no venia a este lugar –

– Aquí hacíamos el amor con frecuencia, no te dije que te estaba esperando para que nos bañáramos juntos – La sonrisa de Goku estaba haciendo un juego con la luna

_– Milk estaba muy nerviosa y Goku estaba disfrutando eso, le soltó el cabello y contemplo su hermosura, su delicada piel hace un hermoso conjunto con la noche._

– !Eres hermosa! –

– Gracias –

_Ambos comenzaron a desnudarse, y poco a poco unieron sus labios con un enorme beso tierno, el nerviosismo y la sed de estar unidos en cuerpo y alma gobernaba el lugar. Se recostaron en el pasto de la orilla donde una vez más la hermosa madrugada iba hacer testigo de que ni la muerte puede matar una historia de amor. _

-Eres mía —

Con esas palabras de susurro Goku comenzó a explorar todo su cuerpo con mucha delicadeza, le estaba dando miles de besos en toda su piel, se detuvo unos para presenciar que su amada seguía igual de hermosa con los años. Por su Parte Milk recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de su amor. El tiempo iba pasando. Mientras a la orilla del río a la luz de la luna dos seres se comían vivos de amor.

- Te amo Goku-

_Milk tomo el control del momento colocándose encima de él, sentía su agitada respiración mientras jugaba con su miembro, ella solo ella sabia bien como llevarlo A las estrellas. Lo tomo entre sus labio con pasión hasta que sus emociones La llevaron hacer brusca. Mientras eso pasaba Goku acariciaba sus piernas y glúteos,Los gemidos de él eran muchos, ella sentía que volaba entre las nubes mientras él estaba perdido en el tiempo. Goku coloco a Milk debajo de él para con delicadeza Besar sus pechos poco a poco fue besando su abdomen, hasta llegar a su vagina esa vagina que solo él podía tocar y nadie más que él, jugo con ella todo lo que quiso la exploro la beso la lamió, hasta escucha el susurro de suplica de Milk llena de pasión y placer, viajando entre sus sueños por hacer el amor con su hombre, sus miradas eran tiernas y sus caras sonrientes ambos entendían que ya era hora de unirse con ganas, Goku la coloco en una buena posesión._

-Milk hacia tanto tiempo que no practicábamos tantas locuras. –

_Con esas palabras se introdujo despacio en ella, sus gemidos eran suaves y tiernos, hasta que todo fue salvaje sus movimientos provocaban los gritos de placer de ambos, sus voces rocas ya entendía que no daban mas pero igual querían seguir unidos eternamente, con un grito de ambos él se derramo en ella, separando sus cuerpos de una manera muy tierna._

-!Eres mía —

-Y yo te amo-

–¡Milk me gustan muchas cosas! ¿Te atreves adivinar cuál es mi preferida?—

–Comer y entrenar—

–¡No! –

–¿Y cuál?– Pregunto con asombro

–!Hacer el amor contigo!– Le contesto de manera picara, ella solo sonrío

_Entre sonrisas y miradas tiernas, se sumergieron en el rio desnudos, para recordar sus días de recién casados y con más ganas repetir lo hecho en el pasto. Su beso era inseparable _

Fin

Notas De La Autora.

Gracias por leer, espero que te guste.

Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía.


End file.
